Conversation between me and you
by sasukara
Summary: Sasuke sneaks out one night to meet Sakura, not so sweet, quite lame...I think. One-shot R&R!SasuSakuI was thinking of making a lemon..but...no


Gomen…-. I slack off, so now, I'm back. This fic is just a one-shot break from the Rinachan's fic. Please enjoy this piece! It's Sasusaku!

Conversation between me and you

The floor is cold…

The room is cold…

The night wind is cold..

And I am still waiting for you to return…

Today I am going to bed, with you still on my mind. You leave me, you leave us, you leave our village. I'm so deserted without you..

Wait…I think I heard a sound from the window. I looked outside, and saw a silhouette of a person. I wished it was you…

"Sakura…!Shh…!" I heard the voice of that person, is he calling me? I walked up to the window…and I saw…you..

"Sasuke-kun, is this just a dream to me?" I am so surprised! That boy, the Uchiha boy, with his cold eyes and black raven hair, is here. "Sakura-san," he carefully opens the window and climbs in my bedroom, "Are you surprised to see me here?"

"Yes!And…you didn't hate me anymore?" I asked him, hesitantly, why is he cheerful towards me? He smiled to me, which makes me blush very hard, "No, after what you had done to me on the night before I leave, I think I like you."

When I heard these words escaping from his mouth, it's like a dream come true. But there is something I need to know, "So, what did Orochimaru do to you?" When he heard this, he steps back, and the moonlight shone clearly on his forehead protector, it looks likes a musical note, I was quite shocked, "You are…," he nods, and answers me in a serious tone, "I am an Otanin, the shinobi of the Sound."

"What did that baka do to you! You are a Leaf Shinobi! That Orochima…!" I felt a blade on my throat, I look, and before me was a kunai. "Shut your annoying mouth." He commanded to me, "And don't ever call my sensei a baka."

"S…sensei? Orochimaru is your sensei!" He kept his kunai, and come to me, his fingers on my lips, "Calm down, Sakura. If you go on too loud people might know I am here, and they will come after me." Oh my goodness…his face is just inches apart from me!

I nodded, "Hai, Sasuke-kun." And to my amazement he gently kissed my forehead, "Good, now stay calm."

What on earth is happening! My Inner is jumping with joy like crazy! He already kissed me! I don't mind if it's on the forehead but….this is UNBELIEVEABLE!

"Sasuke-kun…how about my lips…?" I moved my face closer to him, but he just smiled to me, "No, you are still too young." He took out his forehead protector and gently rubs on it, "Now I am the sound shinobi. Orochimaru-sensei says if I am more stronger, he'll give me power. And by then, I will get rid of my brother."

I was awed…didn't Sasuke know about Orochimaru's plan, "By the way, how's Naruto?" he asked me, "Oh, Naruto..he changed a lot. After the 2 years training with Jiraiya."

"You changed a lot too," he said, smirking, and scanning his eyes down to my….., "Oh please take those eyes off." Sasuke remains fixed to my body shape, "You look more like a woman to me, more like a kunoichi."

I blushed when he keeps staring at me, but I am not angry at him, "Sasuke-kun, those Sound Shinobis doesn't blame you for sneaking out like this? And you come to Konoha..also.." He comes closer to me, "No, they will never find me."

I felt uncomfortable to be in the same room with my once-loved, and now my heart is trembling. What should I do? "Sakura-san, so how's your techniques now?" I snap out of my thoughts and smiled, "Oh, I have been training with Tsunade-sama, and now I'm a medic kunoichi. I decided to be a medical kunoichi because…" Sasuke looks at me, and repeated my words, "Because?"

"Because I have someone precious to protect." I answered confidently, with a more serious face. He was quite stunned, "Well, as I say, you changed a lot, mentally, and physically. I would like to talk with you more, but I think I need to go."

He kissed me again, now at my cheek, "See you, and maybe sometime in the future we'll meet again," he walks to the window, and stood on it, "Uchiha Sakura." He disappeared outside the night.

Now I need to share my hearts between two boys, one is a traitor to my village, and one is my friend and my teammate, Uzumaki Naruto.

Shall I be Uzumaki Sakura or Uchiha Sakura?

0o.Owari.o0

Please read and review your opinions, flames, or compliments!


End file.
